League of Extraordinary Ninjas
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: My shot at Bill Alian's story challange


League of Extraordinary Ninjas

My shot at trying Bill Alain's story challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kumo

The raikage sighed it was not a good day to be him. His council had overruled him and gone ahead with their plan to kidnap a Hyuuga but not just any main branch Hyuuga but the clan heiress Hinata Hyuuga. Then not twenty minutes ago A the adoptive brother of the eight tail jinchuuriki Killer B had been brought to the hospital and both B and Yugito Nii the two tail jinchuuriki were nowhere to be seen. If only he knew his day was about to get worse. "Raikage-sama a message hawk just arrived." One of his most trusted jonin came into the room and handed him the scroll.

"Thank you." He opened the scroll and paled. "Great the council will not be happy." He saw his jonin's quizzical face. "Our ambassador to the Leaf failed in his real objective."

"I see sorry Raikage-sama."

"Don't worry about it it's not your fault." Suddenly another jonin entered.

"Sir A has awoken."

"Thank you." The raikage got up. He was an imposing man standing at 6 ft. 6 in. and his muscular build wasn't just for show as he was said to rival Tsunade of the sannin in raw physical power. The raikage made his way to the hospital where his brother's son was.

"Hey Uncle Kito."

"A what happened to you?" A looked down.

"Well I was going to get B when I saw him and Yugito talking to someone."

Flash back

It was a nice day by Kumo standards it was only a light drizzle with little to no thunder at all. The thirteen-year-old A made his way to the park that was frequented by his little brother and his one friend to get the two kids. As he rounded the last corner and got ready to call out he saw someone dressed all in black talking to them. They were 5 ft. 8 in. but the clothing was lose so you couldn't make out anything else about them. Just as A was about to call out to B and Yugito lightning struck causing A to blink and when he opened his eye's the person in black was right before him. Before A could speak he was punched with a left hook he thought could rival his uncle's and sent flying through a tree. He was losing conciseness and the last thing he heard was B yelling about how no one besides his uncle had ever knocked A out before.

Flash back ends

"And that was it I don't know what happened after that."

"Hum no one's seen B or Yugito sense then either." A's eyes went wide.

"What then we need to shut down the village they must have taken them."

"Indeed but by now its too late they are long gone by now."

Konaha

A young boy walked through the streets all by himself. This young boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he was an orphan and recently kicked out of the orphanage. Why because he had tried to defend himself from some older kids who were beating him up. 'At lees the adults seem too busy to notice me.' Normally the boy loved attention even if he could only get peoples ire for some reason or another it was better than being ignored all the time but right now he was happy for it. He was thinking of where he was going to stay now that he was out of the orphanage. He started to head to the hokage tower when he saw a person dressed all in black talking to a little girl his age who had no pupils in her eyes. He was certain he knew most of the adults in Konaha and this person was a stranger. "Hey who are you?" The two looked over at him and then in blinding speed they ran past Naruto and went to chop him in the back of his neck but was surprised when the boy ducked it. 'What that was mid chunin speed and he barely moved to dodge the blow.' The person easily blocked the boy's attempt at a roundhouse kick.

"Very sloppy but with the right training you could show promise." They said more to them self than the boy.

"Naruto-kun!" The girl they had been talking to suddenly got between them Buyakagan active and in the Juuken stance of the Hyuuga's "You will not hurt Naruto-kun." Both we're caught off guard Naruto that she knew his name and the mysterious person that her stutter was gone.

"Thank you miss Hyuuga." The girl suddenly had a blush as she returned to stuttering.

"Your…wel…welcome…Naruto-kun."

"Hum seems you like the boy huh." It went right over Naruto's head but Hinata's blush intensified. "Well lucky for you he just piqued my interest."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I'm putting together a special group and I'd like both of you to join it." Hinata looked at Naruto to see what he said.

"To do what because I want to become a ninja and then Hokage one day."

"Well then you should defiantly join as making the best ninjas possible is the exact thing I'm looking for." Naruto thought it over.

"Well then count in Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata nods her head accepting as well.

"Good then you two wait here why I go get one more member." The two kids nod as the person suddenly disappears faster than they can see.

"So what's your name?"

"Hin…Hinata….Hyuuga…Naruto-kun."

Uchiha compound

Sasuke was sitting on his bed trying hard not to cry. His father had just insulted him once again. He slowly cried himself to sleep as a strange person dressed all in black opened his window. Itachi sighed as he walked up the stairs to his little brother's room. He did not agree with how his dad treated his younger brother and was coming to cheer him up. He opened Sasuke's door for his eyes to go wide as standing over the asleep Sasuke was someone dressed all in black. Before he could do anything the person crossed the room and nailed Itachi in the gut then knocked him out with an elbow to the back of the neck. They knew the noise would draw attention so they quickly picked up Sasuke and was out the window and down the street before his mother even mad it up the stairs. But they did hear her scream drawing the attention of the Uchiha to the clan heads house making their escape all the easier. They used a little chakra and jumped right over the compound walls. Now outside them they took off into an all out sprint to where they had left the other two children. It didn't take long before they reached them and had them grab hold then used the body flicker to take them to their new home.

Hokage tower

The old kage sighed as Hizuren Sarutobi prepared to make his way to the council chambers. The entire city was in an uproar Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha had gone missing both from their homes. Sarutobi was also quite frantic that he could not find Naruto on his scribing orb. He entered the chamber and all went quiet. "Hokage-sama is it true that someone has kidnapped both Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga." Sarutobi was not surprised to see that both Hiashi and Fugaku were missing from the room searching for their children.

"Unfortunately yes." Danzo sneered.

"I hear that Naruto has gone missing as well." The civilian halve of the council is in an uproar hearing that news.

"Then it's simple the demon has taken both of them to corrupt them with his demonic energy." The poor fool was blasted with killing intent from the clan heads and Sarutobi causing him to piss himself and faint.

"ANBU." Two members appeared at the hokage's request.

"Hokage-sama."

"Take this fool to Ibiki for breaking an S-class law." The ANBU pick up the unconscious man and drags him off to Ibiki. "Now then anyone else have anything to say." The civilian council shut up.

"Hokage-sama how did someone end up kidnapping two of the most prestigious clan's heirs without being seen." Sarutobi looked over to Shikaku Nara.

"I don't know Shikaku-san."

"They was seen." Everyone turns to see Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha enter the chambers. "My son Itachi saw the person but was knocked out so I have no idea what they look like or anything."

"I see well then I'll send word to lock down the village." The entire council nods as Sarutobi leaves. He enters his office and sighs as he sits down and turns to a shadowed corner. "You've done it now Kino haven't you." The person dressed all in black steps forth from the shadow.

"Yes me and my clones are collecting special individuals."

"Without permission."

"I had to you know some of the villages would not give me the children I wanted so I'm doing the same everywhere."

"Just take good care of them please."

"Of course Hokage-san." With that the man bowed and walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

Iwa

Onoki the Sandaime tsuchikage sighed as he read the note that had come from Roshi one of his two Jinchuuriki. He had said he was not worried about his brother Yoshi's disappearance add on to that that Han his other Jinchuuriki had left earlier in the day meant that Onoki was without both his most powerful warriors and missing a child. Someone had seen a person dressed in all in black talking to Yoshi and then they had walked off. As his ninja went to follow them he felt a chakra spike and the person had used the body flicker to escape. "Tsuchikage-sama we've checked everywhere still no sing of the boy."

"Thank you ANBU your dismissed." Onoki sighed it was going to be a long day.

Suna

The Yondaime kazekage was in a good mod. Why because his unstable son Gaara had gone missing but he didn't care the boy was a nuisance causing nothing but headaches for him as the boy would kill every assassin sent at him and random people. 'Someone dressed all in black took him somewhere hah I hope they have fun with the little monster.' With that thought he entered the council chambers to tell them the news. "Kazekage-sama is it true." The mans eyes held hope that the monster was gone.

"Yes my son is gone on of my ninja saw someone in black take him." The entire council let out a cheer as something they'd been trying to do for years was finally done the young Gaara was gone.

Cave in Rain

The man simply known as Pain sat in silence. "Repeat that again Zetsu." The man plant hybrid gulped.

"The one tailed two tailed four tailed five tailed eight tailed and nine tailed Jinchuuriki have disappeared."

"How could you lose mere children?"

"Someone dressed in black took them somewhere I will find them again leader I swear."

"See that you do what use is the ultimate spy if he can't keep tabs on his targets." Zetsu bows and then sinks back into the earth.

"We have a problem Madara-sama." A man wearing a mask with a single eyehole comes from the shadows.

"Do not fret Pain I'm sure I know who took them and it will only delay us a little and make it a little harder to obtain our goal."

"Nothing worth doing is easy Madara-sama."

"Indeed just continue what you're doing now recruit members and take care of Hanzo the Salamander soon."

"Of course sir." Madara turns and disappears into the shadows.

Konaha hospital

Itachi groans as he awakes. He sees he's in the hospital. "Oh Itachi are you alright." His mother gives him a hug.

"Yes mom I'm fine." She smiles at him.

"Itachi."

"Farther." Fugaku sighs.

"Itachi I'm sorry I know I'm not the best farther to you or Sasuke but what happened."

"I opened Sasuke's door to talk to him only to find a man or woman dressed in black standing there before I could register what was going on they crossed the room and knocked me out."

"I see then it was a skilled individual."

"Indeed I could barely sense his chakra."

"Yes that would explain how he got past the Hyuuga."

"Excuse me?"

"Both Hinata and Sasuke were kidnapped tonight."

"What that person took my brother!"

"Calm yourself Itachi the entire village is searching we will find him even if we have to turn all of the Land of Fire upside down."

"Of course farther."

"Rest my son soon you'll be out of here and can help with the search." Itachi nods as he lays down.

Land of Iron

Kino smiled as he looked at the young children some sleeping others talking. 'Not bad now to gather the teachers.' Kino exited the room and walked out of the building they were staying in. It use to be his family's home but he was the last one alive the last of the true ninjas. 'That's going to change soon.' The man was quiet powerful easily jonin chakra levels but he rarely used the stuff seeing as he didn't need it. 'If all went right Roshi and Han should be on their way as is Kisame and Jiraiya-san should be…' A sudden shout of pervert cut through the air. 'At the bar.' Kino sighed he didn't get how one of the strongest ninjas could be such an open pervert. He headed towards the bar one of few in the town.

Rust Dragon

Kino walked in and sighed as he saw a hole in the wall. 'No doubt Jiraiya-san was sent through it.' Just then and old man stood up and came back in through the wall. He wasn't tall only 5 ft. 6 in. But the man screamed respect me. The two most notable things was his headband that said oil so you couldn't connect him to a village by it and his long white hair. Jiraiya of the sannin went back to his table and sat back down and downed another shot of sake. "Man why do women always do that."

"Because you deserve it ya old pervert." Jiraiya couldn't help but smile as he turned to the man.

"Kino long time no see how's it going."

"Good Jiraiya-san in fact that's why I called you it's time." Jiraiya suddenly got serious.

"I see well then should we go or wait here."

"Here the others will probably want a drink before starting since there is no alcohol at the house."

"Oh." With that the sannin downs another shot of sake. The two talk as they wait for the others to arrive. First was Kisame from Mist with his sword Samehada. A little latter both Roshi and Han arrived. "With four of the kids you took we now have six Jinchuuriki in the same place."

"Yes but both Han and Roshi have a great grasp on their powers and could only help the others."

"Shouldn't there be more of us."

"Itachi-san will be delayed a day before making it here I had to provide him a cover story."

"In other words ya ran into him in Konaha and had to knock him out."

"Yes Jiraiya-san." The five men each take a swallow of their sake and then Kino calls for the bartender to bring him the tab. He sees the tab and his eyes go wide. "Three thousand dollars."

"Yeah that will also cover the sexual harassment and the damage to the wall." Kino just cries as he hands over the money.

"Why didn't Jiraiya-sama hand over the money for damages?"

"Because I'm funding this little league of his in the first place." Kisame just nods as they make their way back to Kino's family home.

"Hum it's big that's for sure."

"And you took my brother right?"

"Yes Yoshi is inside with the others I assigned the girls to one room and the boys to another they may already be asleep." As they enter they are surprised to see Gaara still awake.

"Who's this gaki?"

"He is Gaara the one tailed Jinchuuriki." Kino whispered.

"Why are you still up Gaara-kun?" Gaara looks at the men before looking down and mumbling. "What was that?"

"If I go to sleep a monster will come out and hurt you people in fact mother wants me to kill you now but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it."

"Gaara come here." Gaara walks over to Jiraiya who lifts up his shirt. "Ok mold me some chakra." He does and Jiraiya pales. "Those idiots have no idea how to do a seal or they wanted the one tail to come out when he's sleeping." Gaara looks at the old man strangely. "I'm going to help you ok kid." He nods and Jiraiya opens his pack and pulls out a brush and ink. He starts to fix Gaara's seal. It takes him some time but soon he looks up from his work. "Ok that's fixed now to activate it." Jiraiya runs through some seals and then puts his hand on Gaara's stomach and activates the new seal. "There done you shouldn't hear the demon any more now go to bed kid." Gaara nods and runs off to the boy's room.

"Good job Jiraiya-sama."

"Don't mention it."

"So are we waiting for Itachi or do we start in the morning."

"We start in the morning the sooner the better."

"Um why am I here then I mean the two Jinchuuriki make sense since you may need both of them to help the four kids but between you Jiraiya and Itachi you have more than enough skilled ninjas to teach them."

"Simple Kisame-san you will do most of the taijutsu due to you already freakish stamina and physical strength and if any of them take up a sword…"

"Hehe oh I hope some take up a sword it will be fun to beat swordsmanship into them." He gives off an evil laugh as lightning goes off behind him.

"How'd he do that?"

"Who knows?"

"Ok all of you go find a room for yourself and get ready for tomorrow." They nod and Roshi Han and Kisame head up the stairs. "Jiraiya-san."

"You go I'm going to stay up for a bit."

"Ok." Kino heads up the stairs as Jiraiya walks to the living room.

"You can come out now." A man wearing an orange mask with one eyehole in it comes from the shadows.

"You can not win I will succeed."

"Hum why don't we fight and find out."

"As much fun as that would be we'd wake the others and I have no intention of fighting you and four jonin leveled opponents Jiraiya-san." He walks back into the shadows. "Don't worry I wont tell my spy where you are besides he probably couldn't hide from you anyways." With that he disappears. Jiraiya sighs. 'I'll have to make them strong enough to fight them and come out on top.' Jiraiya heads upstairs to find his room.

Next day 5:00 am

Kino walks to the boy's room and knocks before entering. "Ok you brats get up time for training." The boys groan but do as told that's when Sasuke Uchiha realizes he's not in his room any more.

"What the where am I?"

"My place don't worry your brother will be here later to explain." Sasuke just nods if Itachi knew where he was then everything was alright. A sudden scream causes the boys to rush past Kino and out into the hall. They see a man who resembles a shark just a bit too much standing in a doorway being pelted with things from the girls room.

"Get away monster."

"Yeah your some type of shark thing we wont let you eat us."

"Calm down my names Kisame and I wont eat you." Kino and the boys deadpan at this.

"What's with all the yelling?"

"Roshi?" Yoshi turns to see his big brother.

"Hey Yoshi how's it going?"

"Great now that I know you're here so we can talk mom and dad are worried about you." Jiraiya intervenes and calms the girls down but they still look at Kisame with distrusting eyes.

"Ok everyone lets go get breakfast and then we'll do some introductions ok." The kids nod and follow Kino to the kitchen. Han is already in there making the food. "This is one of the many things you will learn to do making your own meal to survive." The kids nod as they sit down at the very big table. Soon breakfast is served and the adults watch as most of the kid's wolf down their food quite fast. Finally everyone finishes just as there is a knock at the door. Kino gets up and opens it surprised to see Itachi Uchiha at the door. "How?"

"I was released from the hospital last night after pretending to search for Sasuke I took of from the search party I was in and came straight here."

"Wow you're faster than I gave you credit for." Itachi's right eye twitched.

"Thank you."

"You just missed breakfast." Itachi pulls out a ration bar and opens it. He forces it down as they enter the kitchen.

"Brother!" Sasuke runs over and gives his brother a hug.

"Hey Sasuke you ok?" He nods. "Good." Itachi ruffles his hair and follows him to the table and sits next to him.

"Ok time for Introductions I'll start my name is Kino and I am the last of the true ninja."

"What but there's all kind of ninja in the Leaf?"

"True but they do not follow the path of a true ninja they like to show off to much and use flashy tactics I'm going to teach you how to be real ninja but even I will admit though not used right they have good moves which is why you will learn that stuff but I will teach you how to do missions without the need for them." The kids nod. "Ok next the shark man." Kisame growls.

"My name is Kisame and I'm from the village hidden in the Mist."

"I'll go next my names Roshi and I'm from the village hidden in the Rocks."

"Han also form the village hidden in the Rocks."

"Itachi village hidden in the Leafs."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin from the village hidden in the Leafs fell free to worship me." The kids just cock their heads and stare at him.

"Ok it's your turn." Naruto smiles

"My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage believe it!"

"Names Killer B I'm from the village hidden in the Clouds."

"Yugito Nii and I'm friends with B."

"Gaara from the village hidden in the Sand.

"Sasuke Uchiha from the village hidden in the Leafs."

"Hi…Hinata…Hyuuga…from…the …vill…village…hidden…in…the….Leafs."

"Good then lets start your training first up is Kisame." The kids look at the shark man why he gives an evil grin to Hinata and Yugito.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." The kids gulp as Kisame starts to cackle. "Follow me brats." Kisame gets up and heads for the back door as the kids follow. Yugito hides behind B and Hinata hides behind Naruto.

"Someone make sure he doesn't kill them please." Itachi nods and follows the children out the door.

"Well since I'm not needed at the moment I'm going to hit the red light district learn who's who around here." Jiraiya gets up and leaves through the front door.

"So when do you want us to tell them they are Jinchuuriki?"

"When you guys think they can handle it or at lees have someone they can trust to share it with." Roshi and Han nod and get up and leave the room.

Back Yard

"Ok brats jumping jacks as many as you can now." Kisame watches as the kids get started right away.

"You should of given them a goal to reach that way they feel like they achieved something if they make it."

"Nah this way it don't matter how many they do they know they did their best." Itachi just shrugs and sits down watching them. Neither is surprised when Yoshi and Hinata stop at about thirty. Sasuke makes it to fifty before he stops. Gaara get to sixty then sits down. Naruto and Yugito both make eighty before sitting. B hits a hundred and keeps going. "Ok ok you can stop kid." B stops at a hundred-thirty. "Impressive kid one-thirty not bad."

"I could of kept going."

"I know but we need to move on pushups as many as you can go." Yoshi and Hinata get to about twenty and stop. Yugito hits forty and stops. The rest of the boys seem not to want and lose but Sasuke and Gaara drop at seventy. Naruto has to stop at Ninety. Once again B makes a hundred and keeps going. "What's with this kid?"

"He was adopted by the brother of the current Raikage." Itachi and Kisame turn to Kino.

"Ah I see ok kid stop." B stops at one-fifty but looks winded.

"Ok sit-ups start." Once more Hinata and Yoshi are done first at a respectable thirty. Sasuke stops at forty. Gaara and Yugito stop at seventy. Naruto makes eighty then stops. For once B stops before one hundred at ninety-nine. Kisame claps. "Wow you kids impressed me especially you B." B just gives a thumbs up taking in huge gulps of air. "Alright take five and then give me five laps around the yard and go all out for as long as you can."

"Hey why aren't you doing this with us?"

"That's easy you couldn't keep up."

"Really?" Kisame just smirked as he took of his sword.

"Just watch." For the next thirty minutes Kisame does jumping jacks. The kids look at him slack jawed, as he stops not even looking winded. "Once you brats can do a thousand of these bad boys and not be winded then we can think about doing it together." He chuckles as he walks back over to his sword. "I believe you all need to do five laps don't you?" The kids jump up and rush off starting the laps. B and Naruto finish first both going all out for all five laps and look like they can do another one or two even. Sasuke, Gaara and Yugito finish next doing almost all of them at full speed. Finally Yoshi and Hinata finish doing only three at their full speed. "Not bad now then Naruto and B you two will start the sparing got it." Both boys nod. "Good begin." Everyone watches as Naruto rushes B and tries to punch him. B easily blocks it and follows up with his own punch, which sends Naruto flying. Naruto is slow to get up but is more cautious this time. He goes for a thrust kick which B side steps. He tries for a right hook but B ducks it. Naruto tries a roundhouse kick but B grabs his foot and flips him. Naruto is able to flip himself in the air and lands on his feet. Naruto charges B and throws a barrage of punches. B blocks or dodges all of them.

"Yo this the best you got." Naruto continues to attack but still hits nothing. Suddenly B ducks under a punch and brings his knee up into Naruto's stomach and then hits a thrust kick right to Naruto's chest. Naruto is sent sprawling on the ground. Naruto is still able to get up. "Man only my brother A and uncle are able to take a hit from me and keep going I commend you but now it's over." B flies at Naruto and nails him with a right hook and then kicks him under the chin and jumps up flipping in the air and ax kicks him on top of his skull sending him back down to the ground and causing a small crater.

"Wow."

"It's over only my uncle and A can get up from that." B turns his back only to be suddenly blindsided by Naruto tackling him. Naruto tries to punch him but B blocks it and punches Naruto right in the face and knocks him out. "Wow man you just joined an elite group of people." He wasn't kidding either seeing as how his uncle was the raikage and his brother A was already being hailed as a prodigy in Kumo.

"Great work you two next up Yoshi and Sasuke."

Konaha

Hizuren Sarutobi sighed. Last night Itachi Uchiha who had been out looking for his brother up and disappeared as well. Fugaku was going crazy. Now he had two kids missing and all thoughts of his coup were forgotten. 'That's the only good thing from all this.' Sarutobi thought. There was a knock on his office door. "Come in." Kakashi Hatake entered.

"Is it true did sensei's son really vanish."

"Ah yes you were out on mission yes Naruto is defiantly outside the walls of Konaha my scribing orb can't find him at all."

"Then I'm off to join the search parties and find him."

"Actually I'm going to have to call off the search for the three kids."

"What but sensei's son-"

"I know Kakashi but I need my ninjas here the hunter nins will keep a look out for them now then report your mission to me."

"Yes sir Hokage-sama."

Kumo

The raikage sat in silence as his paperwork pilled up. It had only been a day since his brother's adopted son and Yugito Nii went missing but he really missed the kid. He looked at his scribing orb he knew it would do no good but he tried it anyways. He focused on Yugito and then B but the orb remained blank meaning they were not in Kumo anymore. "Hashki."

"Yes Raikage-sama." He sighed

"Call back the search parties and tell the hunter nins to stay on the look out for B and Yugito."

"Of course sir." Hashki rushed off to do as told. His office door suddenly opened and in walked A and his farther Mito.

"Kito are you calling off the search for B."

"I'm sorry brother but we don't have the man power to continue you know this besides he's a tough kid I'm sure he's fine." Mito sighed.

"Yeah I'm more worried about Yugito than B."

Iwa

Onoki sighed as he sat in his office. He hit a button on his desk calling his secretary. "Yes Tsuchikage-sama."

"Send out the message to stop looking for Yoshi and return home."

"Of course Tsuchikage-sama." He knew the boy's parents would be upset but he had to do it the hunter nin would continue to watch for him as they did their job.

Suna

The kazekage woke up in a drunken stupor he had partied just like the rest of his village after Gaara was taken. He looked over to see the hooker he had brought home he was so wasted he couldn't remember her name or if they even did anything last night. "Get up bitch and get dressed you got to leave now." She stirred and slowly got up. The kazekage stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door. He promptly fumbled to the toilet and threw up.

"Hey where's my money."

"I'm the Kazekage you should fell honored to have been chosen by me now get before I call ANBU." She mumbled curses under her breath as she left. He finished and flushed the toilet before leaving the bathroom and going downstairs holding on to the railing for support.

"Dad where's Gaara he's not in his room." He looked over to his daughter Temari.

"He's gone missing but don't worry I have ninja looking for him." It was somewhat true he had told the hunter nins if they saw Gaara and could get the drop on him to kill the brat. She nodded and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Kankuro looked up at his sister.

"Dad said he's gone missing but he has ninjas looking for him so he should be ok." Kankuro nods and goes back to his breakfast. The Kazekage sighed as he grabbed a paper and started to read.

Cave in Rain

Pain stood there. "So they are with Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Yes don't worry they will return and then when he can't take care of all of them we will strike but for now have Zetsu do more productive things."

"Yes sir." Madara turned and walked off into the shadows.

Land of Iron

Kino sighed as he watched Kisame wake up Naruto. "Ok brats he says taijutsu is over for today time for a game." The kids perk up. "It's called hide and seek you all are to hide why I count to a hundred and then I'll look for you I find you and you come back here this is to work on your stealth got it."

"Yes sir." Kisame turned his back and started to count as the kids ran off. Kisame reached a hundred and looked over to Kino.

"You know tracking aint my strong suit why don't you have Itachi do it."

"Simple were teaching them and with your enhanced senses you can probably smell them but once they are able to hide from you for a while then Itachi-san will start doing it and then latter we'll let him use his Sharigan."

"I see ok then." With that Kisame took off to the woods then cursed himself, as he had not set any boundaries. It didn't take him long to find Yoshi and then Hinata. After half an hour he found Yugito in a tree and had to keep in a chuckle since her demon was a cat. After searching for forty minutes he had found Sasuke as well. It was nearing an hour before he found Gaara and then B. "Hum that only leaves that Naruto brat." At an hour and a half he finally found Naruto. "Good job it took me quite a while to find some of you."

"Just wait till we advance to where they are able to move around rather than find a place to hide and stay there." Kisame just chuckled though he had no doubt that this hour and a half game could easily become three or four hours once they got better. Just then Roshi and Han came outside. "Ok Itachi-san time to teach them the about genjutsu."

"Right well as I'm sure you know genjutsu is just an illusion cast on you or an area to mess with one or more of your senses." The kids nod. "Now it's easy to exit one if you know you're in it you can cause yourself pain or spike your chakra and say kai thus breaking the illusion."

"Why don't you put Roshi or Han under one and give the kids some hands on experience with it." Itachi nods and stands before Roshi and Han and looks them in the eyes. Soon the two find themselves in the tree binding death genjutsu but easily spike their chakra and shatter the illusion. "See easy peasy." The kids just look on in awe. "Now then who wants to go first." Sasuke stands up. "Alright go ahead Itachi." Itachi looks Sasuke in the eyes and then Sasuke sees his farther.

"You are pathetic Sasuke."

"What dad?"

"Yes and you are a disgrace you couldn't tell all this was an illusion like some man would personally seek you out to train you and be a ninja your not worth the air you breath."

"But far..farther I thought-."

"That's the problem you thought someone would waste their time with you ha even your brother only comforts you because I allow it."

"That's a lie Itachi-."

"What loves you ha he can barely stand you boy." Sasuke starts to cry. "See that's why your weak look at you crying a ninja doesn't cry." Suddenly his farther disappears and standing there are Itachi and the others.

"Better luck next time kid who's next." Sasuke slowly walks over to the others and sits down and silently B gets up and heads over to Itachi. They look in each others eyes and then B is suddenly back in Kumo.

"Huh what's going on."

"B!"

"Big bro." B looks over only to see A look furious.

"Don't call me that."

"What but we're brothers."

"No my farther adopted you for some reason I don't care about you one bit."

"What but-." A suddenly punches B in the stomach.

"Be quiet I can't stand you do you hear me."

"A why?"

"Why because I'm tiered of pretending to care for you you're a monster." The illusion fades as B stands up. Kino sighs.

"Ok next." B looks at the ground as he walks back over to the group. Yugito slowly gets up and decides to try her luck. Itachi looks her in the eyes and it begins. Yugito looks around and sees she's at her favorite park where her and B play.

"Yugito." She smiles and heads towards B only to stare in abject horror as he is standing by the swings using them to keep himself from falling over. All sorts of weapons litter his body it's a miracle he's alive still. She is frozen in terror as B falls over dead. Yugito faints.

"Next." B walks over to Yugito and picks her up and takes her back to the others why Hinata walks up very scared. She gulps as she looks Itachi in the eyes. Then she is in a tree watching Naruto train. 'Was that a dream.' The young Hyuuga ask herself. Suddenly Naruto is gone. 'Crap he left.' Before she can activate the Buyakagan she fells breath on the back of her neck. She turns to see Naruto but he looks different as his whisker marks look more pronounced. He suddenly leans in and kisses her. Hinata thinking it's real faints. "Ok next." Naruto picks up Hinata and lays her down by the others before standing in front of Itachi. He is back in Konaha. 'Really this is weak.' As he gets ready to spike his chakra and escape the illusion he hears Hinata yell for him. He runs off to find her standing by a tree.

"Hinata what is it." Suddenly she stabs him with a kunai in the heart.

"You're a demon just die." She walks off as his vision blurs and he falls over dead. Naruto screams then falls over panting.

"So close Naruto next." Naruto stumbles over to the others as Yoshi gets up and stands before Itachi. He is able to easily escape the illusion. "Good job Yoshi you did it." Those that are still awake look a little angry that he didn't have to go through the pain like them. "Finally Gaara." Gaara gets up and also breaks the illusion but not as fast as Yoshi. "Well done Gaara now then that was the Hell Viewing a very low level genjutsu but in the hands of an expert like Itachi a deadly weapon." The kids nod as Yugito and Hinata start to wake up. "Now then lets get some lunch." The kids nod and get up.

With Jiraiya

The toad sannin sighed as he made his way to Kino's it had been an uneventful outing. He had hit the red light district but it wasn't that big and they had little to any news about anyone of importance in the place. He'd went to the tavern and the bar but struck out again. 'Either no one of importance is here or they already own the loyalty or fear of these people.' Just then his danger senses went off and Jiraiya turned seeing three men dressed like ANBU standing on a building not to far from him. It was a warning to quit asking around. Jiraiya just turned and walked off not bothering with the men. He reached Kino's and knew he was no longer followed so he went in. Standing in the living room was Kino. "Ah Jiraiya-san your just in time for lunch." Jiraiya just nods as he heads to the kitchen. He sees that besides Gaara and Yoshi that the kids are shaken.

"What happened to them?"

"Hell Viewing genjutsu."

"Ah." Jiraiya sat down and dug into lunch.

"Ok now then I'm sure you all wonder why we have so many teachers." The kids nod. "Well they won't be here all the time besides Jiraiya-san and even then he may leave for a few days to work on his spy network so we have so many so you should always have more than one teacher

"Why would Roshi have to leave he's in a self forced exile from the village."

"Because little bro I want to go back home I just didn't have the guts to until I saw you yesterday and I realized what I was missing."

"Oh." Yoshi wouldn't lie he felt good having his big brother but he could understand he already missed his parents.

"Ok let's finish up and then you kids have half an hour break." The kids nod and finish lunch. They then go to off to explore the house.

Kumo

The raikage sighed his ninjas had just returned a couple of minutes ago and none of them had B or Yugito with them. He grabbed a scroll and started writing to the hokage. He knew this was dangerous but he needed the help maybe they would find B and Yugito. He finished and then grabbed another scroll writing to the tsuchikage asking him for help as well. With those two done he thought about sending one to Suna and Mist but decided against it he didn't trust the leader of either country very much. He went to the messenger hawks and gave one scroll to one and the other scroll to the other. The two hawks took off. It would take a day or two to reach Konaha and probably three to reach Iwa so all he could do was sit and wait.

With A

The young chunin watched as his old teammates and jonin sensei trained sighing to himself. 'If only I was better stronger faster any thing B would still be here.' He still blamed himself for B and Yugito's disappearance. 'I will just have to train and get stronger and then I'll find B and Yugito and if they are hurt that guy will pay.' With a new determination A rushed off to train rather than sit around.

Konaha

Kakashi was mad no scratch that he was furious. He had been gone on a mission when it went down but his sensei's son had been taken from the village. He had half a mind to defy the hokage and leave searching for him but he knew that with Itachi also missing all the ninjas were needed now more than ever. He contemplated rejoining the ANBU corps but decided against it. He sighed as he walked through Konaha. 'Dam it I'm worthless if only I had been here it wouldn't have happened.' The famed copycat nin went straight to the nearest bar to drink away the pain.

Hyuuga compound

Hiashi Hyuuga was a complete wreck. He may have shown indiference to his oldest daughter but it was to try and push her to become stronger now he knew though he had done the opposite and weakened her. 'My wife I'm sorry I was such a fool but when I find our daughter I will make amends this I swear.' A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Enter." The door opened and in walked Hizashi Hyuuga his twin brother.

"Hiashi I'm sorry."

"It fine Hizashi you did nothing wrong."

"But it's my job to protect Hinata not just as a branch member but as her uncle and I couldn't do it." Hiashi surprises himself by slapping his brother.

"Hizashi calm down we will find her besides the only failure in this room is me I wasn't a good farther but I swear we will find her and I will start being one."

"Hiashi." His brother smiled.

"I lost sight of myself when I became head of the clan but no more Hizashi gather the clan elders I'm going to take care of a few things like that cursed seal."

"Of course brother." Hizashi stood and left.

"I will fix this family."

Uchiha compound

Fugaku sat in his private study. In his hands was a picture of when Sauske was born. How happy he was the pride he saw in his and Itachi's eyes. Both had expected his brother to be great for the clan but somewhere Fugaku started acting more like a clan head and less like a farther but now with both of his sons gone he could clearly see his failures to them both. Pushing Itachi so hard and then pushing Sasuke even harder than that. All he had done was set them both up to fail his expectations. He had never told Itachi he was proud of him being an ANBU captain and at such a young age. "Sir?" Fugaku heard one of his family members call through the door. He put the picture away.

"Enter."

"Sir the clan elders think we should still go ahead with the plan." He gulped.

"I see so to them power is more important than family."

"Um sir?"

"Gather the clan elders I wish to have a meting."

"At once sir." The man bowed and left the room. Fugaku stood up and left the room and walked down stairs and out the door. He needed to talk to the hokage.

Hokage tower

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Fugaku Uchiha standing before him. Fugaku was looking down. He had just finished telling the hokage what he thought was already going on. "So you and the clan elders were going to brainwash your family and try and take control of Konaha."

"Yes Hokage-sama I even called a meting before I came here so they will all be in one place for you."

"I see and what of you?"

"I am ready for my punishment." The hokage sighed.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"What but I was part of a group of people planning treason."

"Yet here you are coming clean I believe that balances the scales out don't you Fugaku-san." The kage smiled

"You are too kind Hokage-sama."

"Don't worry about it now then let me get a couple of ANBU squads and we will follow you and arrest the clan elders."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

Hyuuga compound

"Where is Hiashi at?"

"Right here." Hiashi walked into the meting chamber.

"Ah Hiashi what did you want to see us about?"

"The cage bird seal."

"Yes what about it?"

"I wish to abolish that horrible thing." This takes the elders aback.

"But Hiashi why the seal has been used since the founding of the clan why do you wish to abolish a clan tradition."

"It is wrong I agree we need a seal that allows us to protect our eyes but we should not be able to use it to terrorize our own family and enslave them."

"We shall think on this."

"No."

"What?"

"No we will not 'think on this' if I have to I will fight you for full control of the clan but we will abolish the cage bird seal and make a new one for all members of the Hyuuga to wear that will protect our eyes."

"That's all good but what do you want us to do we don't know how to remove the cage bird seal and it will take time to create a new seal to replace it." Hiashi smiled.

"That's simple I will tell Hokage-sama of our plans and I'm sure he will enlist his student Jiraiya-sans help for a new seal and to remove the old."

"Hum and why should we agree to this?"

"To end the instability of the Hyuuga clan sooner or later the branch members will tire of their forced servitude and then they will revolt and one side will be erased so we must unify our family why we have the chance."

"Hiashi I agree with you."

"What you cant be serious Koi."

"But I am you do not see the hidden hate that the branch members hold for us but I do it is unhealthy."

"Exactly it hurts the family to have this division we have to do what is right for the clan."

"All those in favor raise your hands." All the elders except one raise a hand. "Then it is settled we will allow Jiraiya of the Sannin to remove the cage bird seal and make a new one."

"Thank you elders." Hiashi bowed before leaving a smile on his face.

"You are fools all of you." The one elder who had disagreed with the idea left.

Uchiha compound

In the special meting room where the Uchiha elders and clan head gathered sat the nine elders. "What is taking Fugaku-san so long?"

"Who cares though I'm surprised he called for a meting it's been a while since he has."

"Actually it's a blessing in disguise I fear with Sasuke's kidnapping and Itachi going missing that the mind altering jutsu we've been using on him is starting to fade off."

"Ah yes it is the only way to keep him in line with our way of thinking."

"Yes we need to be ready to discreetly cast it when he comes in."

"It's a simple technique and yet he dares to call himself the head of the Uchiha clan after being caught in it ha." What the Uchiha elders did not know was that Fugaku along with the hokage and fifteen ANBU were just right outside the entrance to the chambers. Fugaku looked at the hokage who nodded and Fugaku threw open the doors to the chamber activating his sharigan eyes the minute he did. "Ah son why did you call this meting." Fugaku looked at his farther the hate evident in his eyes before any of the Uchiha elders could react the hokage and fifteen ANBU were in the room.

"What's going on here?"

"Simple you are all under arrest for treason."

"You heard everything didn't you."

"Yes father." Before anyone could move Fugaku flew through hand seals. "Fire style: Great fireball technique." The ball of flames neared the old man but at the last second with speed an old man should not have and charged his son with a kunai coming from inside his robes to his left hand as he went to stab his son. Fugaku was able to se the attack coming and moved grabbed his father's left arm and then elbowed the man in the gut before jumping and hitting a spin kick to his chest sending him in to the wall. He fell to the ground out cold as the other elders looked on. "Anyone else willing to try their hand?" None of the elders moved. "I thought not." Fugaku looked at his father. "I'm weak yet I still took you down so what's that say about you father." Fugaku turned and left why the hokage had his ANBU restrain the Uchiha elders.

"You are found guilty of treason and the punishment is death." With that the hokage left as well not being able to see the elders any longer without doing something to them. The elders were taken to special holding cells within ANBU headquarters to be held before their execution.

Cave in Rain

"Konan."

"Yes Pain-sama."

"It's time for Hanzo and those loyal to him to learn what pain is rally together our supporters."

"Of course Pain-sama."

Rouge: Done man that was long

Chaos: Yeah it was do you fell good about yourself.

Rouge: You are an asshole.

Chaos: If that's the best you got I'm not impressed.

Rouge: Why we're the same person just different sides of a coin.

Chaos: I'm still better. 'Chaos Pouts'

Rouge: 'Sweatdrops' Yeah if you say so please review thanks.


End file.
